Chikaku and the Akatsuki : あかつき と 近く と
by Sadistic Demons
Summary: Read my Character Book for Infomation on Chikaku, keep checking... Chikaku is a teen kunoichi from the Hidden Sand, she left the Sand Village, after failing an S rank Anbu mission, leading to her own sister being killed for her recklessness. Now she is with the Akatsuki, and being hunted and chased under the Kage's orders... Summeries for each chapter. T - M Ratings. Deidara x OC.
1. Chikaku Shinkusuna Profile

**_Personal Information:_**

_Name:_ Chikaku Shinkusuna

_Name Meaning: _Near Crimson sand. (Meaning whereever she goes, there will always be blood and sand.)

_Age:_ 17

_Sex:_ Female.

_Birthday:_ 01/22

_Bloodtype:_ A

_Height:_ 168.5cm

_Weight:_ 45.5kg

_Kekkei Genkai:_ Chikōri | 血氷 | BloodIce

_Clan:_ Shinkusuna | 真紅砂 | Crimsonsand

* * *

**_Ninja Information:_**

_Registration ID:_ 022896.

_Hidden Village:_ Suna.

_Rank: Anbu._

_Current:_ Missin-nin and Medical-nin.

_Team(s):_ Akatsuki - Deidara and Tobi.

* * *

**_Advancement Data:_**

_Academy Grad Age:_ 6

_Chuunin Exam Age_: -

_Anbu Age:_ 10 [left at the age of 14]

_Kekkai Genkai Activated:_ Part 1: 6, Part 2: 10 and Part 3: 14.

_Known Elements:_ _Fūton_ (風遁), _Suiton_ (水遁), Jinton (迅遁) and Hyōton (氷遁).

_Weapons:_ Ice Scythe, Scorpian Shuriken, Kunai's, Shuriken's, Mirror, Radio, File, Wire, Needles, Needle Launcher, Exploding notes, Windmill Shuriken and Ice Needles.

_Summonings:_ Arctic Wolf called Kimiko.

_Chakra:_ Blue, Green and Pink [Kekkai Genkai]

* * *

**_Jutsu:_**

_Ninjutsu: _Kugutsu no Jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Suna Shuriken, Kai

_Genjutsu:_ Kokohi no Jutsu, Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu, Magen • Jubaku Satsu, Magen • Narakumi no Jutsu, Nehan Shouja no Jutsu, Magen • Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu and Kokuangyou no Jutsu._  
_

_Taijutsu: _Hayai supīdo senpū, Jūroku Ren Konbo, Suna Kage Buyou, and Bunshin Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi.

_Medical Ninjutsu:_ Healing Technique_,_ Shōsen Jutsu, Wide Healing and Saibō no Kasseijutsu

_Kekkai Genkai Ninjutsu: _Chikōri to kaze no jutsu: Reijingu shinku yuki no arashi

_Kekkai Genkai Genjutsu: _Chikōri: Yuki Arashi Danpen, Chikōri: Kōri Tanken Gensō, Puraimaru tsubaki gyakusatsu: Chikōri keimusho and Chikōri: Kōri Keimusho, Taki Kōzui.

_Kekkai Genkai Taijutsu:_ -_  
_

_Kekkai Genkai Summoning Jutsu: _Chikōri kuchiyose no jutsu: Hokkyoku ōkami Kimiko

* * *

Kimiko's Jutsu:

Dynamic Marking, Piasu kōri kiba,

* * *

_Ninjutsu: 傀儡の術, 口寄せの術, 分身の術, 影分身の術, 多重影分身の術, すな 手裏剣, 解_

_Taijutsu: 早い スピード 旋風, 16連コンボ, すな 影 舞踊 and クローンスピニングヒールドロップ.  
_

_Medical Ninjutsu: 掌仙術 and 細胞の活性術._

_Kekkai Genkai Ninjutsu: 血氷 と 風 の術: レイジング、 真紅 雪 の あらし,_

_Kekkai Genkai Genjutsu: 血氷: ゆき あらし 断片, 血氷： 氷 短剣 幻想, プライマル椿ギャクサツ： 血氷刑務所 and 血氷： 氷刑務所、滝洪水。_

_Kekkai Genkai Taijutsu: -  
_

_Kekkai Genkai Summoning Jutsu: 血氷 口寄せ の 術： 北極 オオカミ きみこ,_

* * *

_Kimiko's Jutsu:_

_ダイナミック マーキング, ピアス氷牙  
_

* * *

**_Mission's Completed:_**

_D-Rank:_ 60

_C-Rank:_ 32

_B-Rank:_ 11

_A-Rank:_ 5

_S-Rank:_ 1

* * *

**_Others:_**

_Family:_ Luna Kyuubiichi [Younger sister] and Sasori [Adoptive brother/Career]

_Crush (es):_ Deidara.

_Likes (as friends):_ Itachi, Konan, Sasori, Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Tobi.

_Hates:_ Hidan, Kakazu, Kiba, Gai, Lee, Kabuto, Jiraya and Orochimaru.

_Weakness (es):_ Luna

_Likes:_ Ramen, Deidara, Art, Ice, Breeze and Puppets.

_Nindo_: What is there ninja way?

_Goal(s):_ What is there goal of being a Ninja?

* * *

_**Personality:**_

* * *

_**Appearance: **Chikaku has long wavy red hair, with a side fringe, which partially covers her right eye. Her eyes are a shade of purple, that changes to gold with a red ring around the pupil, when her kekkai genkai is activated. She has a curvacious body, pale skinned. Her outfits are multiple, she still has outfits from when she lived in the Hidden Sand, and now has the Akatsuki outfit, as well as her Anbu outfit.  
(They come in handy for missions that involve spying, when Deidara and Sasori are off doing something else.)**  
**_

* * *

_****__**History:**_

* * *

_****__**Kekkei Genkai:  
**_

___Chikaku's Kekkai Genkai is based around, Ice mixed with her blood, creating Blood Ice. Each jutsu for the Kekkai Genkai starts with "The Art of _ and BloodIce: _" She can mix her known Elements (Wind, Water, Swift Release and Ice Release) and mix them with her kekkai genkai making her attacks stronger._

___The Kekkai Genkai in her clan (Shinkusuna Clan) skips a generation, which means Chikaku recieved the Bloodline trait instead of her older sister Luna. Her greate grandmother passed the trait onto her grandmother, who passed the dominant genetics onto her mother, which meant it missed Luna and Chikaku recieved the genetic traits of the Chikōri._

___The Chikōri Kekkai Genkai has three types of Genjutsu's, a few Taijutsu's and many Ninjutsu's that come with the bloodline, but have also been created by the user with the active genetics. There are two summoning Jutsu's including Chikaku's Artic Wolf summoning: Kimiko.  
The other two summonings are a dragon (Great Grandmothers) and a shark (Mothers), the Dragon was taught to her mother, though Chikaku didn't want the dragon or Shark and decided to create her own summonings. Only producing one, she plans on creating another summon, with the help of Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Tobi and Kisami._

___Hand Signs for the Jutsu's:_

___Chikōri to kaze no jutsu: Reijingu shinku yuki no arashi - Tori, Uma, Tatsu, I, and Saru.  
_

___Chikōri: Yuki Arashi Danpen - Inu, U, Tatsu, Ne and Hitsuji.  
_

___Chikōri: Kōri Tanken Gensō - Tatsu, Saru, U and Tori.  
_

___Puraimaru tsubaki gyakusatsu: Chikōri keimusho - Hitsuji, Ne, Ushi, Saru, Inu and I.  
_

___Chikōri: Kōri Keimusho, Taki Kōzui. - Ushi, Tora, I, Inu, Ne and Uma.  
_


	2. 1 - Chikaku

_**Title:**__ Chikaku and the Akatsuki : あかつき と 近く と_  
_**Rating:**__ T - M_  
_**Pairing:**__ -_  
_**Chapter:**__ Chikaku._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I only own Chikaku and her Kekkai Genkai.  
**Note:** Reveiw~ I need to get into writing it. The chapters will be better as the story progresses. I promise ^.^

* * *

"If I'm free, it's because I'm always running."  
Jimi Hendrix

* * *

"You can't keep hiding forever Chi-chan!"

Hiding behind the rock panting as the persuing ninja stopped in the tree's. She held her breath, and calmed down. _Just keep calm. _She took a deep breath and pushed herself up, starting to run again, her chakra flowing to her feet, as she started to sprint, she could hear the nin-dogs far behind her. Afraid of looking back, she just kept running and running. She wanted to be free, to leave behind her mistake. Leave behind her sister's grave, her friends, well her old friends, her enemies, sensei's the Kazekage. Leave everyone behind. Everything. She just wanted to be free for her past. Start anew. Forget everything she had learned, and learn new things. Find new knowledge, and the only way was to abandone the village. She ran and ran, until she finally reached the bridge, smiling she ran to the cliffside, but stopped, skidding falling over, just to be taken back by the after shock of the paper bombs that had destoryed her only chance of escaping the sand ninja.

"No! Why? Why do you constantly resist on giving up!"

She turned around seeing the dogs as they pinned her to the ground. Biting her arms causing her to scream in pain. Temari, her former sensei, jumped out of the tree, and walked up to her. The red-haired child, stared into the blonde-haired teens eyes. Disappointment, failure, traitor, every bad name a shinobi or a kunoichi could think of, that could describe a person who had abandoned their village. Chikaku could see every one of those words within Temari's eyes. The one that shunned her the most was traitor.

"What gives you the idea? The stupidest idea ever! Chikaku Shinkusuna, you are hearby a traitor to the Hidden Sand, and must be taken prisoner and excuted."

"Not in a million years!" She growled. "I'll never step foot in that village again! Not unless I see it burn!"

Temari dismissed the nin-dogs, as her pupil lifted herself off from the ground and dusted herself off, before getting a punch to the jaw. Temari stood there and blinked, as Chikaku stumbled slightly holding her jaw, and lifted her gaze to the red-haired boy in front of her. Letting out a small _tch _she spat on the floor and glared at the boy. _The actual Kazekage has come to wish me a goodbye speech... Che right_. She growled as Temari stepped back, growling, her eyes changed slightly, the first ring appearing, biting her thumb, then forming the hands signs of _I, Inu, Tori, Saru and Hitsuji_ then pressing her hand on the ground she smiled.

"Chikōri kuchiyose no jutsu: Hokkyoku ōkami Kimiko!"

She stood there as a pure white wolf, with a blue star on its forehead appeared infront of her, half her size. As the wolf ran towards the boy, blocking the wolf's attacks with the sand, and encasing himself slowly with sand, she stood there mumbling, her eyes closed, repeating the words three times, ___________________Ushi, Tora, I, Inu, Ne and Uma_ she opened her eyes and stared into the boys after the wolf had cracked the sand shield, she softly blew, her breath brushing over the tips of her fingers, as the air surrounding the boy, encased him in a ice prison. Walking over to him, she smiled, as Temari's eyes widened a little. She was shocked that her pupil had trapped her brother in a genjutsu so easily. She stood infront of him, and mumbled the second part of the handsigns for the genjutsu, those handsigns being, ___________Saru, Ne, Ushi, Tora and I_. Placing her hand against the boys head, closing her eyes. Joining him within the genjutsu. She smiled as the prison slowly started to fill with water.

"Why are you abandoning your village Chika...?"

"Why? Heh... 'Cause, I can't handle the looks. I fail one mission, and I get shunned. Others, they fail more than one and are forgiven. I let one person die, I get shunned. They let more than one, and are forgiven... It's not fair!"

"Chika..ku"

She was soon kicked into her summoning, and the wolf soon disappeared. Temari realeased Gaara from the genjutsu, while she laid on the ground, slightly lifting herself up, coughing slightly. She frowned and stood up and looked towards Gaara, then Temari and shook her head, refusing to go, soon, she headed for the cliff and dived off it, into the water. As the brother and sister ran over to the cliffside and looked over the edge, as a few rocks tumbled down the side, as there was a small splash. Chikaku held her breath being dragged with the river, she swam to the surface breaking it, taking a deep breath. Channeling her chakra, she attempted to lift herself out of the water, but couldn't due the fast pace the river was flowing at. She went back under and attempted to swim back up, but coughed and closed her mouth, her neck softly covered by her hand, as she coughed again slowly blacking out.

* * *

Waking up, she coughed, slowly lifting herself up before collapsing, hurting all over as she opened her eyes slightly, panting, before turning onto her back and blinking, looking at the three pairs of eyes staring at her. Sitting up she coughed and sighed shivering slightly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, standing up as she shook her head, the drips of water sprayed from her hair, wetting the three behind her, as she looked round hearing them groan. Frowning she stared at them as one held out her headband, as she took it and blinked seeing theirs. Stepping back, she lifted her foot out of the water and grumbled shaking her foot sighing, as one of them smirked, she glared at the blonde, as he turned his head away, trying not laugh.

"Deidara."

"Sorry, man..." Frowning she looked away as the blonde looked at her slightly confused. "Ne, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing to do with you."

Chika walked away, grumbling as she sighed and bit her thumb, repeating the summoning hand seals and summoned the wolf, petting it softly, she climbed onto the wolf, and coughed, as they watched her disappear following the river. "Anyone know who she was?" Deidara muttered as the dark-haired on shrugged and the short one sighed.

"Chikaku Shinkusuna."

"Sasori, my man... A name means nothing..."

"She is the daughter of a women, who had the Chikori kekkai genkai. I'm surprised she eascaped."

The girl stopped as the wolf disappeared and screamed, feeling something dug into her stomach, coughing, she trembled the blonde, and black-haired boys ran to see what was happening and stopped, standing there she coughed again slightly, her own kunai dug into her attackers shoulder. Both removing the blades and jumping back, she formed two hand seals _Ushi Tora_, as her hand glowed green, placing it against the wound, healing it holding her kunai in her hand, as she wiped her mouth with the back of her head, taking the blood away.

"Fucking sand shinobi." Mumbling to herself as she stood there and sighed, taking a deep breath. "Tori, Uma, Tatsu, I, Saru. Art of wind and bloodice: Raging storm of crimson snow."

She was soon being surrounded in red snow, as slowly stepped the tornado widening, as it surrounded the attacking sand shinobi, she stepped into the snow fading with it, as Sasori soon caught up with the duo who stood their watching the tornado. She threw six shurikens, as she used her jinton release element, to keep at the same pace as what the tornado was going, the shurikens hitting the men, as she threw another six, and a kunai with a paper bomb, breaking the tornado, she jumped back, flipping on her hands, then onto her feet, standing there lifting her arms infront of her as the note exploded. Coughing she growled and sat there sighing. Chika wasn't getting anywhere, not with the way, Gaara was sending this stupid shinobi and kunoichi after her. Her gaze turned to the guys again as they stood there a little shocked then looked at her.

"What?"

"N-nothing... Just... What are you?"

"A kunoichi... Uhh... I don't know... Really... I guess... Human."

"Very funny."

"You wasn't specific enough."

The blonde walked over and croched in front of her her before smiling. She raised an eyebrow confused a little, blinking she soon looked away and pouted as he laughed. She kicked his knee causing him to fall back and smirked. As the other two stood there utterly confused with what was going on, between Deidara and Chikaku. Taking the headband, she sighed, as he looked at the headband then back at her smirking.

"So. You're from the Hidden Sand eh. Just like Sasori then."

"Sasori... As in... The puppet master Akasuna no Sasori?"

"You know Sasori?"

"Who doesn't... He is the grandson of Lady Chiyo... She taught me the puppet master jutsu." She smiled. "Plus. I look up to him... I like what he did. You know.. Making puppets, as well as human puppets."

"Well... My friend... Why don't you go talk to him yourself."

He lifted himself off the ground, and dusted of his cloak, that Chikaku had only just noticed he was wearing after talking to him, and blinked, before turning to the other two, seeing the same cloak on them, gulping, she lifted herself off the ground and stretched, walking over to them, covering her mouth as she yawned slightly. She had heard about the symbol on their cloaks but never really payed attention to what was being said, which is now pretty annoying, since she couldn't even remember the name of the group the symbol was for. Itachi looked at the girl as she stood there thinking, her arms folded across her chest, as their gazes turned to the blonde and he rose his hands in defence and pointed at Sasori. Itachi sighed and looked at them.

"Oh... Now I remember. I should've listened more." Chika sighed and then smiled. "You guys are part of the Akatsuki..." Her arms dropped as she raised one of them, pointing towards the black-haired shinobi in front of her. "You're, Uchiha Itachi and you two are Deidara and Sasori." She pointed at the other two as she said their names, while they stood there slightly shocked that she didn't notice straight away who they were. "I'm sorry. I... Was on the run so I didn't get to introduce myself, plus, Gaara is really annoying me." She took a deep breath and giggled a little, a nervous giggle. "I-i'm... Chikaku Shinkusuna... My clan has the kekkai genkai of chikori... Uhh... Why am I even saying this... It was nice.. Uh... To meet you I guess." She turned around and sighed walking away she waved as they stood there.

* * *

Deidara would've chased after her and stopped her as she looked at him confused a little, he smiled and took her forehead protector, taking out a Kunai, and scratching across her village symbol and smiled. "Now you don't have to keep running man. It's gets boring. Trust me." He held out the headband, as she took it and smiled tying it to her leg, and smiled. "Plus. Your Kekkai Genkai, will come in handy for what Pein wants to do." He started to walk back, as she followed him slowly behind.

While they walked to the others, and back to the lake, two sand shinobi made their way back to the village to inform Gaara that she had joined with the Akatsuki, and completely abandoned the village now. Plus with her medical ninjutsu, her skills from being with the Sand Village's Anbu, her puppet master jutsu and her bloodline, this made her a great threat to the village, and others. So Gaara had told Temari and Kankuro to inform other villages of the current situation, other villages that they got along well with.

Though the three of them, and Chikaku slowly following behind would head back to the randevous point, where they would soon spilt into seperate groups and Chika put into a group.


	3. 2 - The Kunoichi from Sunagakure

**Title:**_ Chikaku and the Akatsuki : あかつき と 近く と_  
_**Rating:**__ T - M_  
_**Pairing:**__ -_  
_**Chapter:**__ The Kunoichi from Sunagakure._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I only own Chikaku and her Kekkai Genkai.

**Note:** Reveiw~ This will be T rated at the start.. And maybe all the way through. But.. If they get into fights it could go onto M.

* * *

"Ask, and it will be given to you; seek, and you will find; knock, and it will be opened to you."

**Matthew 7:7**

* * *

**_~Deidara's P.o.V~_**

She stood there and blinked staring at the blue skinned man and the plant man, as well as another who was wearing a mask that looked like a pumpkin. She could help but snicker. I watched her as Kisame got slightly annoyed with her snickering.

"Will you quit it!" Kisame raised his voice a little.

She fell quiet, and looked away as Kisami sighed with relief, before she smirked, and raised her hands in defences, as he growled at walked over to her, but was stopped by Itachi, which made him immediatly back down. Sasori looked at them and sighed, we were waiting for Pein's word to contact. Though, I had no idea what we were going to do with Chikaku. I figured she could pair up with Tobi, since they were both newbies to the Akatsuki.

"Chikaku. Stop."

She turned her gaze to mine and blinked. Quieting down she growled, sighing, and walked away a little and sat down staring at the desert with the odd patches of grass, and the rocks, and I sighed as the rest just looked at me. Blinking and then gave a confused look. "What?" They all shook their heads as I frowned a little. Still completely confused.

_**~Normal P.o.V~**_

She sat there and sighed. With these lot around, Chikaku wasn't allowed, to laugh, smirk, pick on Tobi, wander around she wasn't allowed to do nothing. It was like she never did leave the village. Another day in the Anbu. Restricted from doing anything, but training and missions. Swinging her legs over the edge, her gaze turned to the sky as she saw a few birds fly over, heading towards whatever village was in the direction they were flying. She knew the birds were messanger birds, since she had been looking and caring for the messanger birds, before being given to the Anbu.

"Messanger birds... From Suna?" She placed her forefinger and thumb in her mouth silently whistling as the bird turned and flew towards her landing on her arm. Taking the message out of the bag it was carrying she frowned. "Sealed... Must be important." mumbling the release seal jutsu, she opened the scroll and cursed under her breath, before rolling it back up and sealing it. Putting it back in pouch the bird was carrying, then she sent the bird heading to Konoha. "Hmph.. Baka.."

Standing up she stretched and yawned, as Tobi looked at her, to what she thought as a puzzled looked since he tilted his head to the side a little, when her gaze met the single eye within the one section that shed the light. Smiling, she walked over and patted his shoulder before tripping him up causing him to hit the ground with a small thud that alerted everyone, as she walked over to them, Kisame gave her a small dirty look, as Tobi followed behind, sorting out his mask. Zetsu sighed at his partners clumsyness, while the red-haired female ran over to Sasori and crouched next to him, grinning a little.

"Suna warned Konoha."

"Hmm. The bird still listened."

"What can I say... They love me."

Deidara looked as she coughed a little before chuckling to herself. Sasori sighed and turned to to the blonde as he blinked at him, and Chika poked her head and smiled. A mischevous glint shimmered in her purple eyes, as he still looked confused at the two. Chika just sighed and fell backwards.

"You _really_ are blonde... Aint cha."

She emphisied the word 'really' just to rattle up the blonde shinobi standing there, staring at her, still confused, but only figured what she meant.

"Oi...!" He frowned. "That not nice Chika-chan ~un."

Chika snickered at his late reactions though the snicker faded and soon turned to a growl and lifted herself off the floor and glared at him. Walking to him, her hand rose, as she smacked him in the head, causing him to fall slightly, and then grip the section of his head where she had hit him.

"Don't call me "Chika-chan"... Dei-kun~"

He frowned and elbowed her side as she grunted and coughed. The two stared at them and blinked. The two looked up at them then at each other before 'tch'ing at each other, and turning their heads away annoyed. As Sasori just sighed and Kisami growled, and Chikaku looked at the _blue-skined shark faced idiot_ in her opinion, she could already guess that he hated her, but then who is to say that Chika ever liked Kisami in the first place. She never did like fishes or any kind of sea creature.

"Teenagers."

The other shinobi of Suna, well former Suna shinobi mumbled to himself a little loudly, and probably on purpose because as soon as he sighed, both the blonde and the red-haired glared at him, raising their hands to slap him, but decided not to. He was much more powerful, then those two so it would easy to get rid of them. Chika and Deidara soon blinked as the both noticed, that they were going to do the same thing, she growled and shoved him away, as he huffed and walked in the opposite direction to that she was stomping away in.

_**~Chikaku's P.o.V~**_

_'Baka... Baka Deidara...!' _Screaming at myself for his doing. '_He is the one that copied me. He is the one up pissed me off! Ugh!'_ Grumbling to myself even more. I groaned hopping into the tree. Staring at the few strands of light that would brush through the gaps of the leaves like no bodies business. '_If that was me walking into someone's how... I would be killed or well that was over dramatic but still.'_ I shook my head getting the thoughts out of my brain and then just sighed.

She thought of just giving in and going to Gaara for her punishment. Gasping a little she shook her head again. Giving up was futile, I need to escape Gaara, but then I had nowhere to go, and the only solution was following the small three-man group. Thank god Sasori was one, or it would've been so awkward... And someone would've probably been dead by now.

Still thinking to myself and really decided about just turning myself in. I knew my punishment would be death. Though death is better than being on the run. "What am I doing!?" Shaking my head again, though this time it lead me to fall out of the tree, and land on the idiot who was sent to find me. It started with a small 'aah' then a thud, followed by two grunts and a moan.

I blinked and sat up, groaning. My hands resting on what ever was under me, as I started looking around before looking down at the person under me. Straight away my face hotterened and cheeks redden, as I trembled a little. Especially with the words he had said.

_'The blonde idiot... C-called m-me... C-c-cute...'_

_**~Deidara's P.o.V~**_

I grumbled looking back towards the little pest they had sent to bring me back. Not wanting to irritate myself as well as Sasori who asked Tobi to come and find me. I followed, even if it was un-willingly. When I stopped and looked at them, each and everyone was pointing in the direction that the Kunoichi went in. I probably had a good i-don't-think-so face on, because I shook my head and growled as they pushed me towards the road. Much to my own protestments.

It was all unwillingly right. Every part. I looked around the tree'd area, before hearing that girlish voice. Arching an eye-brow confused before I walked towards it, and then boom. Everything went black.

Coughing it was hard to breath, and I couldn't move, like I was paralyzed. Then there was a moan, and movement._ 'Oh right. Someone fell out of the tree I walked under. Great.' _There was another groan, before two hands were set on my lower stomach, causing me to mentally hit myself for walking under tree's again. Though that was soon inturrupted when I turned my head a little to look at the person. Slightly opening my eyes feeling the body trembled. I couldn't even say anything, because well.

"C-cute."

Was all I could say. Sitting up me, as awkward and embarrassing as it was, straddling me, but more like trembling then actually moving. Was a certain, flustered, red-haired girl. Lifting myself as best as I could, resting on my elbows, she looked at me slightly. Her hands slipped, and stopped between her legs, as I blushed slightly, she was so adorable when she was shy. I couldn't help it. lifting myself up properly, and using my hand to keep my body up, my hand soon snaked around her shoulders. And soon, I leaned towards her.

"D-d-dei..dara... W-what a-are you... D-d-doing?"

It was to cute... Her stuttering. I couldn't help it. She flinched, I could feel it, and it made it a little more awkward for myself, because of where she was sitting. That was the matter though, what mattered was, I was sitting here, and I had unconciously kissed the girl, who I was just arguing with.

_**~Normal P.o.V~**_

It wasn't long before he had pulled away, leaving a shocked Chikaku on his lap. Really Deidara was shocked with his own actions, and looked away slightly, before he felt her move off him and start to walk away. He mentally facepalmed and sighed watching her disappear towards the others. She was either comepletely embarrassed, or angry from being in a weak position, and taken granted off. Plus that he had stolen her first kiss.

When she returned to the group they all looked at her as she soon sat down next to Sasori with her back to them, resting her head on her hand, while her elbow was resting on her knee, a few seconds after Deidara returned after loosing track on where he was actually walking. Why tree all looked the same, no one knew, but they did know it pissed people off to no ends, and Deidara was one of those people. Yet when he returned the scowl he hand turned to a frown, as he sat on the rock behind Sasori, and slightly in front of Chikaku but his gaze was more concentrated on nothing.

The rest sighed as they looked at the two, before Itachi turning to Sasori, who shrugged, and then went to look at the younger ones, "What happened?" Sasori looked back and forth repeatedly between the two before asking.

"Nothing!"

As if they new the question, the muttered together before turning their gazes from each other to something that hopefully was more interesting. Which was nothing. Itachi blinked a little, before smirking behind the collar of his cloak, which gathered the attetion of the others apart from Deidara and Chikaku. "Itachi?" They asked together as he frowned and sighed, shrugging.

"Seem's... Deidara did something to Chikaku, which angered her... Or maybe... It made her embarrassed." It was like he was teasing the two and as a reaction he was happy with, Chikaku's cheeks flustered a dark red. "Ahh, so I am right...?"

"No."

"Hm." He walked over and crouched in front of the girl lifting her head, as she growled rather weakly while blushing. "He kissed you."

The growling stopped as her eyes widened and her cheeks flustered even darker. Meanwhile the others all stared towards the guilty looking blonde who raised his hands in defence a little.

"S-she was the one who fell out of the tree and landing ontop of me... And looked so cute when embarrassed..." He trailed off mumbling the last part.

This not only made Kisame and Tobi turn towards the even more flustered kunoichi, but it had also caught Itachi's attention even more, making him look towards Deidara as well as Chikaku. He removed his hand from the girls chin and stood up, walking over to the blonde-haired teen, before hitting him over the head, causing him to fall off the rock. "Idiot." He mumbled quietly as he walked back over to Chikaku and held out his hand, with a nod.

Understanding the girl took his hand and stood up, when he helped her up, frowning slightly she was still blushing. They all looked at her as she trembled a little, and soon Tobi gave her a hug, which made her flinch slightly, at the sudden pair of arms at flung around her small frame. Gulping soon Tobi was also hit across the head, not for his sudden glomp but for pushing Itachi out of the way so he could glomp Chikaku.

They smiled as she laughed a little, when Tobi moaned holding his head, after Itachi had hit him. Though that was intruppted when Pein had finally contacted them. All of them calmed down while Chikaku sat near the trees with Tobi, since they had no way of connecting to the conversation, they decided to have a conversation of their own. Which was mainly Tobi talking about wanting to be apart of the group, and not being able to wait until he recieves his ring.

**_~Conversation~_**

_"Pein. We have another...?" __Sasori muttered as Deidara frowned at who he was talking about. "She is from the Hidden Sand, and on the run. Plus it's already been decided, that she is on death's row for trying to kill the Kazekage by using her kekkai genkai." He sighed quietly remember what she had basically summerized in a few words on the message, the sand had sent out._

_"Now every village has had authorties to kill her, since she is over the border of the Land of Wind?" Pein asked as Sasori nodded. "This will be a problem. What is her Kekkai Genkai?"_

_"Chikori..." Itachi muttered. "Plus, she is known to have healing jutsu's as well as the puppet mastery. And also a former member of the Sand's Anbu." Itachi muttered._

_He remembered over hearing a few sand ninja talking about a member who got word about an anbu child, messing up which lead her to abandoned the village. Konan looked towards the former Leaf shinobi, who also was in their Anbu, so it was easy for him to gather information like that._

_"Do you know what happened?"_

_She asked him quietly as he shook his head. Which she frowned at, that meant finding out herself. She was curious to why she had abandoned her village, but another thing is, why the Kazekage didn't kill her straight after the mission._

_"Hm. I leave her with you for now Sasori, and Zetsu I'll leave Tobi with you." They both nodded. "Now the main reason. Gathering the tailed beasts. You know why you have to get them."_

_The others nodded and soon vanshied muttering under their breaths some words._

**_~End of Conversation~_**

They looked towards the duo, as Chikaku sat there viciously shaking Tobi, while his head flung back and forth with the sheer force she was using while shouting out a load of curses at the masked-man. A small chuckle escaped the blonde's lips, which instantly made the others look towards him, while he smiled. Zetsu called Tobi, as Chikaku stopped shaking the man, and looked over his shoulder towards them, as Itachi gestured for them to hurry up.

This caused the two to stumble over each other, and Tobi to be laying flat on his face while Chikaku laughed evilly walking back over to the group. The rest sighed as Tobi sat up and laughed quietly, before making his way over to the crowd straighting his mask, hopefully for the last time.

Yet her evil laughing was soon stopped by getting smacked over the head by a certain blonde-haired shinobi. It caused the girl to grip her head and glare towards him, with a faint blush. It was always him, everytime, he was always the one to stop her from doing things she would regret. He pointed towards the masked boy, as her gaze turned to it. Chika knew he meant go and apologize which at first she refused causing her to gain another slap.

"Geez! By time you've finished slapping me, I'll be dumber then what you actually are yourself!"

He glared at her as she grinned a victorious-like grin, as she walked over to apologize to Tobi, which soon lead her to getting glomped again and falling over. She groaned trying to shove the man off her, blushing drastically and struggling, as she was just gripped harder, by the masked idiot. Itachi soon gripped the collar of his cloak, and ordered him to let go, which lead Chika to scramble and hide behind Deidara and Sasori, gasping for air.

"That... Is if you survive that long to end up like myself... Chika-chan~"

She glared and soon punched him in the gut, causing him to cough a little, and smirk. "I said don't call me that!"

"Alright. Sorry... But get used to it... 'Cause you'll be hearing it for the rest of your time with us."

"Deidara. Shut up."

He raised his hands and walked off coughing once more as Sasori slowly followed, whilst the rest took their leaves before hand. Chikaku stood there and looked at them before Itachi smiled and pointed towards Sasori and nodded. As she smiled and nodded back, before running to catch up with the other two, as she slowed down, she once again found herself crashing into the blonde and sitting atop of him, though this time she smirked whilst he blushed.

"Awh. Dei-kun is so adorable~"

He blushed a bit more as she giggled ever so cutely. Sasori just sighed and shook his head continuing to walk on. As Chikaku looked at him then back to the flustered blood, as she leant down and kissed him. As he looked at her when she pulled away.

"W-wha? H-huh-un?"

"That.. Is for calling me cute.." She smiled as he lifted himself up. "No one ever called me it... Back at the village." He smirked, as he softly kissed her again.

"You're welcome." He frowned as Sasori called to them. "Now get of. It's awkward."

She chuckled and lifted her arms in defence, before she stood up, then held her hand out for him. Which he gladly took, and soon dusted himself off. Both of them heading towards Sasori, then to wherever they were going.


	4. 3 - A New Life

_**Title:**_** Chikaku and the Akatsuki.**

**_Rating:_**** T**

**_Pairing:_**** ChikaDei**

**_Chapter:_**** A New Life.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I only own the red-haired Tsundere Chika-chan and the Plot (If you could call it a plot -.-; Hehe.)**

**Note: Review~ All chapters will be T rated though, I have set actual rating as M just in case and for later purposes.**

**Also go read my AU... 'An Assassin's Pride.' =D The first chapter is a little long, but it will be good as the story progresses.**

* * *

_"I want to be the Light, that gets to spread throughout your Darkness. Not just some random toy ragdoll, that is slung to the sidelines when rendered useless"_

**~Chikaku Shinkusuna~**

* * *

As per usual Chikaku was trailing behind, pretty badly as well. There was probably a couple of meters between the two males and herself. No matter though, she would run up to them, but they would just grow further away from her, or she would have to stop to catch her breath before contining. Though this time it was becaused she got distracted. Chikaku stood there staring at the path of grass with the flowers. Yes, she had been distracted by... Flowers, and there was a pretty good reason for it. When Chika was in the village, she wasn't allowed out of the village. Soon as she joined the ANBU she wasn't allowed out of the underground base. She was never allowed to daddle, durning black op missions, so she never had the chance to admire the nature around her.

She stepped towards the patch and knelt down in the middle of it. Her purple eyes shimmered like a kids would, when they had been brought something that they really, really wanted. It was how she was feeling now actually, she was feeling like a kid, a kid who had just been giving the whole world. Sitting there quietly, Chika actually wondered if this was how Itachi felt after he abandoned Konoha. She really did want to know, because the girl now was feeling better. Better than when she was stuck in the ANBU Training area underground. Better than anything in the world. She felt free, Free. Free from everything to do with the Village.

Yet. She remembered just at that moment. She wasn't so free after all. Chika was still being hunted down by ninja, while her situtation just kept getting worse, now that she was with the Akatsuki, and everyone knows that's a bad path to take after abandoning your village. Just take a look at Itachi.

"Chikaku!"

Her head spun round at the call of her name, before quickly standing up. The vision she had went blurry, spinning around so fast, wasn't that a bad idea. Before she fell over, he looked at her, and quickly caught her.

"Don't wonder Chika."

This was meant to be a start of a new page in her life, and already she had caused trouble for Sasori and Deidara. Though she looked up and Deidara who was frowning, and looking around. Next thing she was pulled against him, protectivly, which made her blush drastically, while slightly hiding her face, though an eye still visible so she could slightly see what was going on, even though it was only half of her full vision.

"D-deidara..."

"Shh. Okay."

He felt her grip the cloak a little tighter and nod in response. She lifted her head and looked round. Turning around, he still kept her close, her eyes looked around before she moved back a little. He gulped, when she her hand to his pouch, that held the explosive clay.

"Dei-kun." He hummed and as she whispered his name. "Scout the area..."

He spun her around, as she looked at him and smiled before, he interlocked his fingers with hers. He knew she had some of the clay, which is why she referred to scouting the area.

"Tell Sasori... Then come and find me..."

He smirked as she cringed with the mouth on the palm of his hand, took in the clay. She soon wiped her hand on his cloak and shuddered before turning away. Sighing, she looked around, and nodded as he enlarged the small bird and hopped onto it. Chika soon bit her thumb and formed the summoning seals once more '_I, Inu, Tori, Saru Hitsuji. Chikori kuchiyose no jutsu: Hokkyoku Ookami, Kimiko.'_ Once she was done the wolf appeared and she gulped climbing onto the the creature. As Deidara frowned a little.

"You're using your chakra too much Chikaku."

"I-i know... Just stick to what I said."

The wolf soon started to run as Deidara went to find Sasori, since he had been told to go find Chikaku, while Sasori went a head. Though Chika herself wasn't expecting to be somewhere, where there were, scouting ninja about, and as far as she could figure from the faint Chakra she was feeling, is that they were either Sand and/or Leaf ninjas.

**~Chikaku P.o.V~**

Kimiko kept running, and me well, Deidara was right, today I just used to much of my chakra. I petted the wolf, and leaned against it, coughing a little. I had to get away while he went to tell Sasori. Somewhere where the two could find me and the ninja couldn't.

"Kimiko. Find somewhere safe. Where I could rest."

The wolf nodded its muzzle, her eyes were like mine, gold with a red circle. That practically means, I'm using a bloodline technique, and the only way to summon Kimi was by using my Kekkai Genkai. Shaking my head Kimiko found a little cave, and padded along the floor till we reached the entrance, where I stuck a few paper bombs around it, hopefully if it was Deidara and Sasori who found me, they would notice the bombs, attache to the wires. So one tug of the wire and boom. Explosion. I sat down and leaned against the cave wall as Kimiko, curled up next to me. Laying against her I closed my eyes, falling asleep. I already knew soon as I fell into a deep sleep, Kimiko would disappear, though I had to sleep, I didn't have the energy to stay awake.

"Hurry up guys... Please."

**~Deidara P.o.V~**

She's crazy. If she knew that she was running out of Chakra, she shouldn't of even summoned the wolf. I was irritated at the most, because now she had disappeared while being chased by ninja, I had to go and find Sasori and tell him, sometimes she could be a major pain in the ass. Sighing I looked around, moving my hair out of the way of my eye scope, and a small grin appeared on my face when I spotted the familiar sand shinobi. Landing he looked at me as I turned my head away. Scratching the back of it, as he sighed.

"It's not my fault. un. The brat was bossing me around."

"So. Where is she...?"

"Uh. On the run. From ninja." Sighing I just shrugged. "I was just following her orders to come and find you and scout the area."

We both hopped back onto the bird and set off, like I was going tell him that she was practically going to be dead soon, if she didn't deactivate her summoning. Looking around I sighed and the blinked. Landing as Sasori hopped of I then hopped off and walked over to the small cave. Stopping I smiled a little.

"She had the brains to actually use something just in case she did run out of chakra."

"She smart. I give her that. But then, she was an Anbu kid."

"Un. I guess."

The wolf nudged the girl from inside after hear us. She groaned. _'She is still alive... Now I won't get moaned at. Wait I probably will. Just not as much.' _I thought to myself quietly while stepping over the wire and walking into the cave, while Sasori stayed out just in case the scouting ninja tried to attack the cave.

**~Normal P.o.V~**

"Chika-chan." Lifting herself a little as he walked deeper into the cave. "Eh. Chikaku." He ran over to her as she stood there walking. "Chika-chan."

"If I could hit you. I seriously would... Dei-kun." She fell forward as he ran and caught her, the wolf vanished. "Need to rest... Deidara."

"Okay. Lets get out of here."

Sasori stood there as he walked out carrying the girl, the man glared at the teen, as he just brushed the look away and hopped back onto the bird, waiting for Sasori to get on, which he soon did. Sitting down, resting her against him, while she slept. He headed towards a place they could rest.

* * *

After they had found a place where the girl could rest, while Deidara was scolded by Sasori for not telling him the girl was running out of chakra. Chikaku moaned a little and coughed, opening her eyes. Dei sighed and walked over to her as she blinked a little and sat up slowly. Looking around, before turning her gaze towards the blonde who frowned and crouched next to her, placing the back of his hand against her forehead, and soon, looked away, sitting down next to her as she frowned a little and looked at the floor, lifting her legs to her chest.

"Sorry. Dei-kun."

"Hm. What are you saying?"

"I cause trouble... For you both."

"Chikaku. It doesn't matter. We are all basically on the run." He sighed and petted her head. "You don't even have a bounty yet."

"That's not the point!" She trembled. "I just don't like it."

Sighing he hugged her as she blinked, blush, she shoved him away a little the punched him, as he trembled and groaned slightly, just to glare at her, before blinking. He smirked as she sat there and 'tch-d' her fringe covering her eyes as she blushed. _'She is such a Tsundere'_ He thought to himself and chuckled a little, before patting her head again and ruffling her hair.

"Chika-chan is so adorable."

"Shuttap! Baka Dei-kun."

"Not to mention a cute little Tsundere."

She blushed even more, her face was practically full on dark red. A few minutes later, after Deidara continued to wind her up, Sasori walked or dragged himself in to check on the two, just to blink slightly, as she sat there weakly throwing girly punches towards the blonde shouting at random names, while he sat there laughing at her, winding her up even more. Though it stopped when Sasori coughed, and they looked at him. Her blush had calmed down but she was still blushing faintly, and fidgeted every now and then.

"We'll leave in the morning. So get some rest."

Chikaku nodded as Deidara sat there and frowned, as the elder dragged himself back out of the room and into the other. Sighing, the blonde lifted himself off the ground and started walking towards the door leading to the other room, yet stopped feeling her grip his coat/cloak.

"S-s-stay... P-please." She looked at the floor blushing drastically. "I-i... U-uhh... I-i.. Would like you t-to stay, w-with me... D-dei-k-kun..."

He smiled and sat down again, pulling her into a hug, as she flinched a little though calmed down after, a couple of minutes of trembling. She really didn't like the feeling of butterflies. She always had them ever since he first laughed at her, when she stepped into the river water yesterday. It had only been two days, and she was already feeling shy around the blonde. Maybe this is a start to the new life she's been wanting since her sisters death, as well as her parents.

"T-thank you."


End file.
